Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a radar alignment apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a radar alignment apparatus for a vehicle, which is configured to share information about a target detected by a one or more radars mounted in and/or on a vehicle and correcting misalignment when the misalignment is detected by the one or more radars, and a method of controlling the same.
Discussion of the Background
In general, an adaptive cruise control (ACC) system of a vehicle is a system that automatically controls the traveling speed of the vehicle through a position of and a distance to a vehicle detected by a radar mounted at a front side of the vehicle to appropriately accelerate and decelerate, thereby maintaining an appropriate distance from the front vehicle. Recently, a system of securing safe driving by detecting a position of and a distance to a vehicle entering or approaching a lateral side of the corresponding vehicle with a rear side-mounted radar has been combined with the ACC system previously described.
When a radar is mounted at a rear side of a vehicle, a position of and a distance to another vehicle positioned at a lateral side of the corresponding vehicle are detected in a system used in an advanced drive assist display (ADAD), so that an alignment for directionality of the radar and an analysis of an analysis coordinate value are very important.
The angle accuracy required by the radar for the vehicle only permits an error of less than about 1° to 2°, and the radar mounting angle or measurement angle may become misaligned during prolonged operation. Misalignment of the radar occurs, when the radar mounting angle or measurement angle is misaligned. This causes generated, travel information about a target or an opposite vehicle to be inaccurate. Thus, a warning may be generated in error or not generated when needed. In general, radar is corrected by verifying the mounting or measurement angle and performance regularly or as necessary, but the radar for a vehicle is operated without the verification, so that the radar itself needs to detect and measure a misalignment state and correct a mounting angle for a lifespan of a vehicle.
A method for correcting the error of the mounting angle of a radar of a vehicle uses data from a vehicle speed sensor, a yaw rate sensor, and the radar. However, when the mounting angle error is corrected through the vehicle speed sensor and the yaw rate sensor, it is difficult to accurately determine this angle because the left and right targets of the radar are positioned too close to the radar.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.